I Am the Walrus
}} I Am the Walrus (en español: Soy la Morsa) es el título de una canción escrita a mediados de 1967 por John Lennon, aunque editada a nombre de Lennon & McCartney, y publicada como single junto con Hello Goodbye por The Beatles el 24 de noviembre de ese mismo año, y el 27 de noviembre en el álbum Magical Mystery Tour, también suyo. El video del tema es bastante psicodelico, en él, los Beatles se disfrazan de animales, siendo: John: Morsa, Paul: Hipopotámo, George: Conejo, Ringo: Pájaro., Origen de la letra La letra tiene su origen en varios otros temas de los cuales el autor aún sólo tenía completados algunos fragmentos: el primero se le ocurrió cuando, al salir de su residencia en Weybridge, escuchó el sonido de la sirena de un coche de policía. Nada más escucharlo le asoció las palabras: «Mis-ter Ci-ty po-li-ce-man ci-ty» cantadas al ritmo de la sirena. La segunda idea le vino en su jardín en la misma casa, cuando concibió una corta rima sobre él mismo sentado allí; y la tercera consistió en un fragmento sin sentido aunque bastante poético sobre estar sentado sobre un cornflake. Un tiempo después de ocurrírsele estos versos, un alumno del Quarry Bank Scool —donde Lennon había estudiado en su infancia— le escribió hablándole sobre un profesor de Lengua que les había encargado un trabajo en el cual debían de intentar descifrar los significados ocultos de algunas de las letras de las canciones de The Beatles. El esfuerzo de aquel profesor fascinó a Lennon, el cual, tras escribir una respuesta a dicho alumno —fechada en 1 de septiembre de 1967, y más tarde subastada en Londres en 1992— se decidió a escribir la canción más indescifrable y confusa que se hubiera escrito nunca, con el propósito de volver locos a todos aquellos que se dedicaban a intentar desentrañar los significados ocultos de sus canciones. Así pues, al ir a escribirla tuvo que incluir en ella los tres versos que había dejado enterrados hacía ya un tiempo. Para completar el tema que acababa de comenzar a componer, el cual aún no tenía título, John Lennon llamó a su compañero de la infancia, Pete Shotton, para que le recordara la letra de aquella canción que solían cantar cuando eran niños. Shotton le recordó la letra de la canción, la cual decía: «Yellow matter custard, green slop pie; all mixed together with a dead dog’s eye. Slap it on a butty, ten foot thick; then wash it all down with a cup of cold sick.» Lennon se quedó con algunas partes de la rima para la nueva canción, a las cuales les añadió las tres rimas que ya tenía diseñadas, con lo que ya tenía gran parte del tema. Una vez que hubo terminado esta parte, Lennon simplemente escribió a Shotton: «A ver si esos cabrones resuelven ésta.» Otro elemento importante en la canción es la mención del: «Element’ry penguin singing Hare Krishna.» Esto se incluía en referencia a Allen Ginsberg, personaje el cual tenía el hábito de cantar el Hare Krishna en todos los eventos públicos a los que asistía. Las referencias en el estibillo a la «morsa» provenían de un poema de Lewis Carroll, poemas que Lennon siempre había adorado, titulado La Morsa y el Carpintero e incluido en el libro Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Este poema trata en esencia sobre una morsa que deja al carpintero sin ostras, comiéndoselas todas ella y engordando; es una especie de alegoría a la nocividad del capitalismo. El problema radica en que Lennon había leído el poema hacía ya mucho tiempo, y no lo había entendido bien o no se acordaba correctamente de su contenido, con lo que la letra estaba equivocada; aunque eso ya no importaba. Los versos con los que comienza la canción corresponden a las ideas de Lennon acerca del concepto de «la unidad», aunque esto por supuesto y como todos los elementos del tema, no tenía demasiado que ver con el resto de componentes. A lo largo del tema se encuentra además una referencia a una canción publicada por The Beatles unos meses atrás: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. El «Hombre Huevo» al que se refiere en el estribillo es probablemente el mismo personaje que aparece en el libro del que John sacó la idea de la Morsa: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. La canción contiene además una exclamación algo inusual que se repite tras cada vez que se dice: «I am the Walrus»: «Goo goo g’joob.» Existen varias hipótesis —insatisfactorias por otra parte— acerca del origen y significado de estas sílabas; la novela de James Joyce Finnegan’s Wake contiene las sílabas: «Goo goo goosth» hacia el encabezamiento de la página quinientos cincuenta y siete, donde se dice: :Downand she went on her knees to blessersef that were knogging together like milk-juggles as if it was the wrake of the hapspurus or old Kong Gander O’Toole of the Mountains or his googoo goosth she seein, sliving off over the sawdust lobby out ofthe backroom, wan ter, that was everywans in turruns, in his honeymoon trim, holding up his fingerhals, with the clookey in his fisstball... No es del todo claro que la fuente sea Joyce, o lo que querría decir si esa fuera la fuente; otras teorías apuntan a que el: «Goo goo g’joob» es simplemente una imitación del sonido que producen las morsas. A lo largo de toda la canción se suceden, además, palabras inventadas por el propio Lennon, sin sentido alguno pero de gran plasticidad a la hora de combinarlas y formar versos. Algunas de estas extrañas palabras son grabalocker o texpert, las cuales completan la letra de I Am the Walrus. Si bien la historia de la letra de la canción ha ocupado ya de por sí varios largos párrafos, su increíble música no puede ser menos. Este tema es técnicamente un prodigio de la canción, ya que, a pesar de su enorme complejidad, fue grabado enteramente en tan sólo cuatro pistas, cuando ahora se suelen usar hasta treinta y dos. En un principio, y una vez que la letra estuvo terminada, se grabó en una única pista con tan sólo un mellotrón y algo de percusión —esta toma puede escucharse en el segundo disco del Volumen II de la Anthology. Esta primera versión no capturaba realmente la esencia psicodélica, extravagante y onírica de la canción, la cual debía permitir ver a: «Sardinas de sémola escalando la torre Eiffel» y al: «''Bufón'' riéndose de vosotros.» Esto se solucionó gracias a otro genio, George Martin, el cual compuso específicamente para la canción una partitura para seis instrumentos de orquesta —ocho violines, cuatro violonchelos, tres trompas y un clarinete—, que encajó a la perfección en el tema. El marco perfecto para la sublime, escalofriante voz de John son los coros de nada menos que dieciséis personas, consistentes simplemente en: «Uaaahhs» y risas, que a su vez fueron también cuidadosamente orquestradas por Martin. Ahora bien, John Lennon aún no había terminado con esto totalmente su canción, de la cual ya esperaba que fuera realmente especial. Para dar el cierre final, Lennon conectó directamente para que se mezclara con la música la radio, con el programa que entonces se estaba emitiendo: La Tragedia del Rey Lear, de William Shakespeare, la cual era el tercer programa del día en la BBC, y en esos momentos estaba en el Acto IV, Escena VI. Los fragmentos que pueden distinguirse en los estribillos que se repiten al final son: «Now, good sir, are you?» y: «most poor man made tame by fortune’s blows.» Ya casi al acabar la canción un fragmento largo completo fue mezclado y puede oírse, aunque intervalos, el siguiente texto: :—Take my purse: :if ever thou will thrive, bury my body, :and give the letters which thou find’st about me :to Edmund Earl of Gloster; seek him out :upon the British party. —Oh untimely death. :—I know thee well: a serviceable villain: :as duteous to the vices of my mistress, :as badness would desire. :—What, is he dead? :—Sit you down, father; rest you. Traducción: :—Toma mi bolsa: :y si tienes corazón, entierra mi cuerpo, :y entrega las cartas que llevaba :a las manos de Edmund Earl de Gloster; búscalo :en la fiesta Británica. —Oh muerte inoportuna. :—Te reconozco: un villano servicial: :como un oficioso agente de tu señora, :tan malvado como podrías desear. :—¿Qué, está muerto? :—Sentaos, padre; descansad. Con esta última frase la canción concluye tras un monumental crescendo mezclado además con fragmentos de canciones de anuncios, como: «Oompah, oompah, everybody’s got one» y otras por el estilo. En un principio la canción se publicó como cara B del single Hello Goodbye/I Am the Walrus, el veinticuatro de noviembre de 1967. Un poco más tarde apareció la película de The Beatles Magical Mystery Tour, en la cual aparecía el onírico videoclip correspondiente a la canción, y en cuya banda sonora, publicada el 27 de noviembre de 1967, se incluía ésta. Después de comercializarse y durante algún tiempo, la canción estuvo censurada en el Reino Unido por mencionar en su letra la palabra: «Knickers» (bragas). A partir de su publicación, los mismos Beatles se refirieron a ella en diversas canciones posteriores: en 1968, no más de un año después de que apareciera, se convirtió en una de las cinco canciones aludidas en Glass Onion, la canción del álbum The Beatles en la cual se burlaban de los analizadores de sus letras jugando con los significados de varias de sus canciones —concretamente, Strawberry Fields Forever, I Am the Walrus, Lady Madonna The Fool on the Hill y Fixing a Hole. En ella dice: «Here’s another clue for you all: the Walrus was Paul.» Acerca de esto último, Lennon declaró en 1980 a la revista Playboy lo siguiente: Paul McCartney también respondió acerca de estos versos en una entrevista concedida para formar parte de un documental acerca de The Beatles en 1981 (ya un año después de la muerte de Lennon): En el magnífico álbum que Lennon publicó en 1970 como su primer trabajo «serio» como solista —anteriormente había publicado cuatro álbumes experimentales—, Plastic Ono Band, John canta —concretamente en la décima canción, God—: «I was the Walrus, but now I’m John.» Bastante años más tarde, The Rutles, grupo parodia de The Beatles, publicaron su particular versión de la canción bajo el título de Piggy in the Middle; y en el año 1997, en su álbum The Masterplan, el grupo de rock de Manchester Oasis publicó su versión rock del tema. Intérpretes *John Lennon: voz principal (doblada), piano eléctrico, melotrón y pandereta. *Paul McCartney: bajo. *George Harrison: guitarra rítmica. *Ringo Starr: batería. *Sidney Sax, Jack Rothstein, Ralph Elman, Andrew McGee, Jack Greene, Louis Stevens, John Jezzard y Jack Richards: violines. *Lionel Ross, Eldon Fox, Bram MArtin y Terry Weil: chelos. *Gordon Lewins: clarinete. *Neil Sanders, Tony Tunstall y Morris Miller: trompas. *Peggie Allen, Wendy Horan, Pat Whitmore, Jill Utting, June Day, Sylvia King, Irene King, G. Mallen, Fred Lucas, Mike Redway, John O’Neill, F. Dachtler, Allan Grant, D. Griffiths, J. Smith y J. Fraser (Mike Sammes Singers): coro. Fuentes *The Beatles (1995), Anthology, Barcelona, Ediciones B. *VV. AA. (2002), I Am the Walrus en Wikipedia en Inglés. *Enrique Cabrera, (1997), Magical Mystery Tour en Only Some Northern Songs. Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Sencillos de The Beatles